magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 62
This magazine is cover dated October 2011 and priced at £5.99. The Big 10 1) PS Vita day one diary - (3 pages) :OPM's Leon Hurley spends some quality time in the company of Sony's newest handheld baby. 2) Bye bye Sackboy - (1 page) :LBP star leaves home to be looked after by... you! 3) Island of the damned - (1 page) :Dev outlines Far Cry 3 dog-eat-dog world 4) Is Drake hitched?! - (1 page) :The giveaway signs that Nate and Elena have tied the knot. 5) Back into space - (2 pages) :What next for the cast and crew of Mass Effect 3? 6) Suda51's mad zombie game - (1 page) :Shadows of the Damned dev reveals Lollipop Chainsaw 7) PS4 'coming soon' - (1 page) :Ubisoft boss claims new machine is imminent. 8) The lowest lows of Call of Juarez - (2 pages) :Things you have to see and do in the year's worst game 9) Andy McNab's Battlefield novel - (1 page) :Mr War explains his game inspired book 10) Will Colonial Marines revive the Aliens series? - (1 page) :Nathan Ditum vs Chris Warrington Agenda Elite Development - Jason Bateman and Will Arnett signed up for Call of Duty: Elite - (1 page) 10 Questions for... Richard Ham, Creative Director of Splash Damage - (2 pages) Costume Con See Chell - Portal fan film Rapture Boogie :Why Richard Stanton gets giddy when Sander Cohen makes him move. Five Years Ago in OPM - OPS2 #77 Previews Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier - (2 pages) The Darkness II - (2 pages) Jonah Lomu Rugby Challenge - (1 page) Need for Speed: The Run - (2 pages) Resistance 3 - (1 page) SSX - (2 pages) Rage - (1 page) X-Men: Destiny - (1 page) Defiance - (½ page) From Dust - (½ page) Goldeneye 007: Reloaded - (1 page) PES 2012 - (⅔ page) Round-Up - (2 pages) Street Fighter X Tekken, Disney Universe, The Cursed Crusade, Dragon's Dogma, DC Universe Online, Resident Evil 4 HD, Black Death, Payday: The Heist, Soul Calibur V, The Idolmaster 2, The New Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: The Testament of Sherlock, Anarchy Reigns, Combat Wings: The Great Battles of World War II, Awesomenauts, True Crime: Hong Kong Features PS3 Owns 2011 :Ace Combat: Assault Horizon - (1⅓ pages) :Dark Souls - (1 page) :Assassin's Creed: Revelations - (2 pages) :Saints Row: The Third - (2 pages) :FIFA 12 - (2 pages) :Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (2 pages) :Batman: Arkham City - (2 pages) :The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - (2 pages) :Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - (1½ pages) :Battlefield 3 - (8 pages) In the mood for Deserts - (2 pages) Who is... Sam Gideon (1 page) Reviews Straight to the Bargain Bin: Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 (PS3), Grip Shift (PSP), Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (PS3), Get Fit With Mel B (PS3) Minis Round-up with Iain Macintosh - Cohort Chess (7), Legend of a Robot (6), Arcade Pool & Snooker (7) & Awesome Summer Minis Bundle (7) Online Online round-up with Leon Hurley: Duke Nukem Forever, Sniper: Ghost Warrior, Transformers: Dark of the Moon DLC of the month: Call of Duty: Black Ops - Annihilation Free Gift Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 0002.jpg|Blu-Ray Adverts Games Rage - Bethesda - PS3 Ico and the Shadow of the Colossus Collection - Sony - PS3 Dark Souls - Namco Bandai - PS3, Xbox 360 InFamous 2 - Sony - PS3 Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Sony - PS3 Magazines PSM3 Issue 144 GamesMaster Issue 242 Other Credits Deputy Editor :Leon Hurley Art Editor :Steve Gallagher Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Sarah Ditum Reviews Editor :Joel Gregory Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Contributors :Louise Blain, Nathan Ditum, Michael Gapper, Matt Elliot, Paul Fitzpatrick, Iain Macintosh, David Meikleham, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Richard Stanton, Laura Varley, Chris Warrington, Rachel Weber Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews